


Becoming An Omega

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 YugBum <3 [4]
Category: GOT7, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Different Relationships, Fluff, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I seriously suck at titles xD





	Becoming An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different version of ‘Jasmine and Vanilla.’ Enjoy!

It’s been two months since he turned sixteen, and Yugyeom has just discovered he’s an Omega. Part of him is happy because, he knows now what he is. He has supportive friends, over the next few months. They discover in their group of seven, or six if you don’t include Yugyeom. There’s three Betas and, three Alphas. One would think that in any group that has an Omega, they would all protect them. Unfortunately that’s not the case for Yugyeom, they all decided that they were better than him. So, for the first time in his life, he was on his own. It was safe to say he’s heartbroken. 

For the first few days he hoped, no he wished, they were still friends with him. But he soon found he was an outcast, sitting by himself away from everyone and everything. He cried a little. Naturally, he didn’t say anything, but his brother could tell something wasn’t right.  After a few more days he was starting to get bullied, but still he said nothing. After a month Youngbin tried to comfort him, “there’s nothing wrong with being an Omega.” He scoffed “tell that to my ex friends, who all think they’re better than me.” 

With that he broke Youngbin wasn’t sure what to say, so for a while he simply held his brother. 

Things only got worse as time went on, by the end of the year Yugyeom decided to leave school. His mother was the only one to say anything, negative about it. “You’re throwing your life away” it fell quiet, there was so much that he wanted to say. “He’s not throwing his life away just because, he’s not going to continue with school.” It wasn’t hard to tell that she didn’t really care, if she did she’d notice how much he’s changed. “Did you have anything to do with this,” he looked at her like she’s crazy. “It was his decision not mine, I had nothing to do with this.” 

After a few minutes she left Youngbin took a moment, before asking “what do you plan to do now.” Yugyeom took a deep breath “leave home, and get a job” “well you’re more than welcome to move in with me.” Yugyeom couldn’t help but, smile “I definitely won’t say no to that.” Youngbin laughed a little it took a little over a week, but now he was somewhere new. He began to open up as he looked for a job, at least he would have his brother supporting him.

[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]

Yugyeom is eighteen.

It's a quiet Friday morning when he meets Taeyong, who comes in for a cappuccino. Yugyeom soon realizes that he comes in three times a week, it wouldn't be hard to tell that it's to see him. During their second meeting Yugyeom can tell that Taeyong is an Alpha, one he wouldn't mind having as a friend. For the first time Yugyeom wants to be with someone, at the time he's sure it would be Taeyong. The Alpha doesn't notice the effect he has on the Omega, after knowing each other for two months things change. They go out for dinner one night.

Yugyeom can't believe this is happening, at the end of the night. Taeyong holds him close and, kisses him. It takes a few minutes for his brain to catch up, Taeyong smiled a little "I don't think that was enough." He laughs a little when Yugyeom agrees a moment later they kiss again, and it's everything he thought it would be.  It’s absolutely perfect. Yugyeom couldn’t stop smiling, he headed home feeling so happy. A few days later Youngbin gets to meet Taeyong, he is a little wary of him. But he can see how happy his little brother is, so he lets them be. 

Things may seem picture perfect, but they don’t stay that way. Not when there’s a certain something that Taeyong wants, it’s hard because it’s not something Yugyeom wants to do yet. No surprise that one Friday night he tries, Yugyeom moves away. “I-I’m not ready to take that step.”  He couldn’t tell but, Taeyong was angry.  They have only been together for a little while, and despite everything Yugyeom doesn’t completely trust him. He’s still a shy Omega. After a few days he finds out that, his boyfriend cheated. When he took the chance to confront him, Taeyong said; “I’m an Alpha with needs.” 

He moves close enough, so Yugyeom is stuck between him and the wall. “And I usually get what I want” Yugyeom, knows that’s a good thing. It starts off simple, with a kiss. It’s enough to ease him into it.  It’s not long before he ends up pinned to the bed, in the end, Taeyong does get what he wants.  While Yugyeom feels stupid for giving in, but it’s not like he can say he didn’t enjoy it. It was the following evening when Youngbin just happened, to see Taeyong with a few of his friends. He _was _going to continue walking until, he heard his brothers name.

"So, did it finally happen with you and Yugyeom," Taeyong smiled happily "it did and, it was easier than I thought." They laughed a little "Omegas say they don't want it, but it's not hard to convince them." A few minutes later, the topic changed a little. "So, do you love him" at first, it seemed like he was thinking about it. Taeyong smiled a little "maybe a little, but not enough." That was all Youngbin needed to hear, he walked away so he wouldn't hurt him. He thought about telling his brother, he knew it would take some convincing for Yugyeom to believe him.  


In the end, he went in the morning. It's easy enough when Yugyeom doesn't live with Taeyong, "I heard something last night." He looked at him "something you might not like to hear," Yugyeom took a moment before saying "okay." They got settled on the couch "I overheard Taeyong, with his friends they were talking about you." That certainly caught his attention, "what" Youngbin continued. Telling him everything it had fallen quiet, after a while. Yugyeom wasn't sure what to say, to feel or think. He spends the rest of the day, coming up with a plan.

He already knows he feels a little differently, about his boyfriend. 

(After being together for six months they break up, neither is that upset about it.)  


[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]

By the time he's twenty, his life is set to change again. He's been looking at other apartments for rent, since his lease will be up in a few months. And he wants to move to a different place, all the places he's interested in are close to work. It's only every now and then, that he wishes he had an Alpha. But the ones he sees most days, are too similar to Taeyong. And that's definitely not something he wants, so for now he'll focus on himself. It's not until one night when he needs saving, from a couple of slightly drunk Alphas. Looking for some fun.

Yugyeom is soon cornered in an alley, with no chance of escape. He does his best to hide away but, one of them grabs him and pins him to the wall. "We're going to have some fun with you," he hated how that sounded. It wasn't long before they were nipping, at his scent gland. "What do you two think you're doing," they stopped but, didn't move away. "What does it look like" it falls quiet, "I would say torturing an Omega for fun." They both smirked "I think you should let him go," they laughed a little "that's not going to happen."

Jaebum decided to teach them a lesson, he grabbed hold of one of them and punched him. In the end, Yugyeom fell to the ground, too in shock to move. After a few minutes he heard, "get the hell out of here." They limped away he knelt in front of him, "are you okay" he cried a little. "I-I'm not sure" with only a little hesitation, he pulled the Omega into his arms. Yugyeom tensed a little until he realized, he's safe with this Alpha. After a little while, he helps him up. "I'll walk you home" Yugyeom feels a little better, it falls quiet for a while.

As they reach Yugyeom's place he says, "I should probably introduce myself." Yugyeom smiles a little "I'm Jaebum," he smiles a little more "I'm Yugyeom." Jaebum gives him his number, "if you ever need help all you have to do is call me." He waited until Yugyeom walked inside before, heading home if anyone noticed him. They would see that he was smiling like an idiot, not that he could help it. 

It’s a week later when he sees Jaebum again, and it’s simply a coincidence. Considering the Alpha doesn’t know he works in a cafe, so that was a nice surprise. “I didn’t know you worked here” he was smiling a little, “now you know” Jaebum couldn’t decide what he wanted. And since he couldn’t he asked Yugyeom, who was more than happy to recommend a coffee and, a little something to eat. Before he left he said; “I know where I’m coming everyday,” Yugyeom laughed a little. It would be easy to see, there’s a little something between them.

Yugyeom wouldn’t admit how happy he felt, hearing that he’d see the Alpha more. He also wouldn’t admit that he feels the urge, to kiss him. It isn’t long before that happens, it’s at a party that Jaebum invites him to. They dance, have a few drinks and, have a good time. It’s towards the end of the evening, when it happens. They’re in the park walking home, Jaebum stops them for a moment. He pulls him close and, kisses him softly. Yugyeom ends up blushing a little, they kiss for a few more minutes, before going home. 


End file.
